Four of a Kind: OC quiz
1. Choose 4 of your OCs. 2. Make your OCs answer these questions. 3. Add one question of your own. Our victims for today are: 1. Gallagher 2. Caligula 3. Marcello 4. Spencer 1. Do you want a hug? Gallagher: *blush* Umm sure? Caligula: No, don't touch me. Marcello: Eh no thank you. Spencer: I don't even know you. 2. Where were you born? Gallagher: I don't remember. It's rather unfortunate. I would love to get back to my human roots again. Caligula: How vain of you Gallagher. I don't remember where I was born either. I do remember bits of my past life though. Marcello: Hell I guess? It was a second birth you could say. Spencer: Don't know, don't care. 3. Do you have any kids? Gallagher: N-no...I do want some though. I wish I could have children. Caligula: No, never, I hate the brats. They can hide in small places that I can't get to. Marcello: No, I don't want them. It's wrong for demons to have children anyway. Spencer: HAHAH no. 4. Have you killed anyone? Gallagher: ...I didn't want to. I don't want to remember. Caligula: Hahah of course, I enjoy a human's cries for mercy. They fill me with pleasure. Marcello: Well...yeah. I'm sneaky about it though. Spencer: I used to kill others often, now...I just don't know. 5. Do you hate anyone? Gallagher: Not really no. I find hate to be a dreadful thing. Caligula: Savali, Marrz, Spencer, that weird man with the ears. Bit me right on the neck *rubs a bite wound* Curse him. Marcello: Savali does to be very cruel and ruthless; I hate it when he hurts my younger brother, Claude. I wish I could stand up to him. Spencer: Savali and the lot. Absolutely hate them all. 6. Love anyone? Gallagher: *blushes brightly* I ummm... Caligula: No. Marcello: Of course, she's a lovely woman, even for a human. Spencer: Ugh no. 7. What is your job? Gallagher: A human information holder. I help demons with their language gap between them and a human. Caligula: Just a hunter. I kill those that I'm simply told to kill...or I do it just for fun. Depends on my mood. Marcello: I work for a butcher, he gives Claude and I a small place to live. Spencer: ...Am I seriously the only one without a job? 8. Who do you trust most? Gallagher: ...I don't know. Caligula: Vale, she has yet to tell a lie. Marcello: Claude of course. I trust my younger brother with my life. Spencer: Guy. Kind of odd seeing as he's a priest. 9. If you were in trouble, who would you call. Gallagher: Maybe Caligula, he's quick enough to get me out of a situation. Caligula: Tch no one, and I wouldn't help anyone either. Marcello: Anyone that could possibly help me. If I'm heard I hope someone helps me. Spencer: Guy, Cohen, Olwin, ANYONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO GET RID OF DEMONS...Never thought I would say that. 10. How old are you? Gallagher: 250...something. Caligula: Almost 420. I'm the oldest here. Marcello: I'm in my early 60s. Spencer: I'm not much older than Marcello, 82. 11. What is your favorite thing? Gallagher: Balls of yarn. *giggles* I don't care if they can make a mess; I like how wiggly they are. Caligula: Blood, screams, people running in fear. I love it. Marcello: My love, Rose. Spencer: Crackers...don't ask why. 12. Be honest, how many times? Gallagher: How many times I've-?...Oh OH *blushes and coughs*...n-never. Caligula: ...Once. Not proud of it. Marcello: *rubs the back of his head* unfortunately never, I can't risk the punishment I'd be given if I were to ever impregnate Rose by accident. Spencer: ...A few times. That was in my younger years. I blame my older "brother" if you will. 13. If your lover was held at gunpoint, would you sacrifice yourself to save them? Gallagher: O-of course. Even though he could probably protect himself I still would. I don't think he'll ever be in that kind of situation though. At least I hope not. Caligula: ...What lover? Marcello: I...I don't know. Maybe, but would it really be worth it? I mean, I'll last forever, and she would die sooner or later. If I'm killed, then I'm gone for good. If she dies, then there is a 1/3 chance that I’ll see her again. Spencer: A friend maybe...MAYBE. 14. What is your favorite movie? Gallagher: Movie? Caligula: ... Marcello: *blinks* Favorite what? Spencer: Uhhh. 15. What's your favorite thing to do in your spare time? Gallagher: Read, or study on human cultures and such. So fascinating. Caligula: Other than killing? Sleeping. Marcello: I do like to go for long walks and such. Claude hates them though, and hates being alone more. Spencer: Try to be useful somehow. Guy usually has something for me to do. End Category:Quizzes